Labyrinth
by FelicisThunder
Summary: One peaceful autumn evening, Laxus found himself tied up in the bedroom in his rustic mansion before someone came in and raped him. Thinking it was his wife Erza, Laxus did not struggle. However, the next morning, he discovered a shocking revelation that would be the beginning of the rollercoaster of his life.


**Author's Notes**: I am taking a break from my other fic because I am kind of on a writer's block with that one. Instead, the provocative idea for this one emerges wildly in my mind and I decided to write it. I decided to use Laxus again in this story because I just love him and I think he is the hottest male FT character.

**Warning**: Ooh, a lot of dirty stuff.

**Disclaimer**: FT entities belong to its writer and not me.

* * *

The sharp pangs in Laxus' head have not resided when he woke up, hammering his consciousness all over again. It was a pleasant Friday sunset, midway through fall. Outside, yellowing pastures laced the warm fields and winds blew falling leaves towards the northwest. The golden sky was shimmering with the last gleam of orange sun, with probably minutes left before the sky turns a clouded shade of grey.

Laxus could not remember the slightest idea of his falling asleep earlier that afternoon, but he reckoned he must have been exhausted from the paperwork he had to scrutinise and decided to take a nap. As he regained consciousness, his eyelids were lead-heavy. Every time he tried to lift them up his eyes would flutter involuntarily. It took him a few minutes to crack them open and realise the velvety darkness of his bedroom.

He let out a strained breath from his lips and felt the dryness of his throat. As he commanded his hand to reach the glass of water sitting on the nightstand beside his bed, he was shocked to discover his state of immobility. His arm would not move. He yanked it more forcefully and could hear the sound of the hinge fastening the headboard of the bed being tugged.

_Am I tied up?_ he asked himself.

This time, he tried to pull his other arm. The same result occurred.

_What in fuck's name..._

It was evident to him that his arms have been raised above his head, both on each side and tied to the headboard corners of his thickly wooded bed. Laxus tried to move his legs, then. He discovered that they had been fastened as well, to the remaining two corners of his bed.

_Is this some sort of kinky prank Erza did?_ he reasoned. _Or has someone broken into the property?_

He was still perfectly clothed. His buttoned up shirt was still intact, and so were his long black trousers. The longer he shook his head around, the more he realised he was blindfolded. He felt a string of some sort encompassing his head and fastened a black thick cloth over his eyes._  
_

_Shit, what's happening exactly?_

Laxus then shouted at the top of his voice, "HEY! ANYONE THERE?!"

However, what came out was a deep muffled, incomprehensible voice.

_Am I gagged, as well? Damn it._

The sound of birds was the only thing that filled the otherwise silent evening. He shouted again, "HELP! HELP!", which constantly came out as unintelligible exclamations. Not long after that, though, he heard the sound of his bedroom open.

"Mmmm... MMMMM! MMMMM!" Laxus sounded, sweat beads rolling down his temples as he feared who it was beyond his compromised vision.

There was no apparent reply or any indication of who it was, until Laxus felt one side of the bed arching down._ Is someone climbing on the bed?_ He maneuvered his head in desperation, obviously to no success in seeing anything.

_What is happening? I am tied up, blindfolded and gagged, and someone is nearing me. Is it Erza?_

_Is it?_

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of lilies in his nose.

Lilies.

The smell relieved him somehow, knowing that it was just a love game they were playing. Lilies. He let out a long breath from his nose and settled peacefully in his bonds.

...

It was certainly Erza. Erza wears that fragrance everyday.

Laxus then felt hands on his hard chest. _Oh, I know that touch. It's definitely Erza._

He then felt her rub his clothed pectorals in circles and he could feel excitement tingling inside him.

She then slid her tongue inside Laxus' mouth, searching for Laxus' own amongst the gag inside his mouth. When she did, she curled it up and entangled it with hers in a ball of passionate fury. Her tongue and his tied in a knot together, then she sucked. Hard. She sucked and sucked, before lightly biting his lower lip and tugged at it like a piece of bread.

Laxus then felt her touching both his cheeks, her warm palms wrapping around his ruggedly handsome face.

While still shoving her tongue down his throat, Erza unbuttoned the top of Laxus' black shirt. She went slowly, her fingers sliding with delicacy as she went from one button to another, slowly revealing the exquisiteness under. After she unhooked the last button, she spread both sides of the shirt apart to reveal Laxus' incredibly muscular torso, making sure to reveal as much skin as possible.

She then let the kiss off and travelled south. Pecking on his chin, she sucked it again before doing the same on Laxus' defined Adam's apple. Laxus could not help but develop a large hard-on. She continued down towards his collarbone, licking the hot sweat off his body and directing her skillful lips towards one of Laxus' very hard pecs.

She grabbed on one of the sides of his chest relentlessly with her palm, while the other was occupied by her lips. She kissed the nub, bit and tugged and sucked until it was raw. She kissed it gently, then bit it roughly, then licked it again, encircling the tip with glazing saliva. She then went onto the other nipple and did the same.

After less than a minute of licking and biting, Laxus' chest has been covered with saliva, glazed with transparent fluid and his nipples were both very hard. She then went towards Laxus' abdominals, her hands clawing at two of the six very defined bulges on his stomach and her tongue devouring the rest. She passionately kissed the hard body so many women would like to experience, then sliding her tongue into his navel.

By then, Laxus' pants had already been adorned by the rock-hard shape of his cock. The bulge has been so apparent that it was no question for her to undo his zippers in one swift motion and slide his boxers away, letting out the wild untamed beast that is Laxus' aesthetically pleasing member.

Laxus was wildly blushing, his face completely red and the warm puffs of air that escaped his lips were a testament to how flustered he was.

After a while, something soft swathed his cock. Something soft. Or is it _two_ soft things. It quickly occurred in Laxus' realisation that Erza had sandwiched his cock between her huge bosoms and slid up and down. With reflex, Laxus moaned while resonating the words '_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.'_ in his brain.

Laxus wanted so badly to break free of his bonds and take Erza in his arms, straddling her legs as he pushed her up to the point of ecstasy, but at the same time he never wanted it to end. The idea of breaking free terrorised him- he never wanted to be deprived of this joy.

"Oh my God, Erza, I love you..." Laxus pronounced in his mind as she continued pushing and tugging and pulling his cock without mercy, then sucking the tip with her hungry and watery mouth. She licked and teased, then sucked hard, then licked again.

Laxus was alternating between a world of skies and heaven. It was such a celestial experience. He had flown high from the pleasure, while at the same time the small but frequent electrical impulses travelling up and down his brain and spine numbed him to paralysis. His brain was overwhelmed by the immense pleasure of it all- his cock seemed uncontrollable as it fulfilled its own desires. It was insane.

Insane.

...

...

Laxus could not figure out if the resplendence of the pleasure was due to his state of immobility. Something about being tied up and being unable to do anything about anything done to him turned him on more than he could imagine. His cock had enlarged exponentially from the touching and kissing and sucking that it almost scared him.

_Slow down. Slow down,_ he told himself. _Let this go on as long as it can._

He tried controlling his breath, regulating the rate at which the insanity of it all had accelerated his breathing pace.

However, the harder he tried, the more he realised it all was futile. Erza was too good. He just couldn't keep up. In a split second, she had let go of his penis, let it dangle and hunger for more, and then slid it into her vagina.

_Oh my God. _By then Laxus realised it was too wild a ride. He wanted nothing more than to rip off whatever goddamn metal chain or handcuff or whatever shit was holding him in his place and control it all like he always did.

By then, it was tough for him to even breathe. It was like his nasal passages have been blocked by the sheer insanity of it all.

Laxus then felt kissed implanted all over his torso. The fact that he was blindfolded further added to the pleasure- the state of the unknown. He didn't know if the kisses would next be on his nipples or his chest or his abs or his arms, but he knew they were good.

Erza slid herself up and down along Laxus' large, erected penis, and with each movement she pushed Laxus closer and closer to climax. Laxus moaned and moaned every step of the way, unable to contain his excitement.

After a little more than twenty minutes, Laxus realised he was ultimately close to the apex of the experience. He cursed himself over and over, trying to slow himself down and preserve the length of the intercourse, but the pleasure Erza gave him was too much.

All the incredible things that had occurred to him over the past half hour suddenly flashed through his brain in quick, detached cycles. The nipple play, followed by the tit-fucking and kissing, the sucking, the moaning... All of that on top of the bondage and blindfolding and gagging was just impeccable.

Everything of it was impeccable.

Finally, the sheer plethora of joy and pleasure amounted in no more holding back. Laxus, much to his own dismay, could not hold his seed any longer as he burst out a huge load of cum into Erza's organ. Laxus shouted loudly in pleasure, his breath uncontrollable and unregulated. The joy of it all overcame him in one huge wave of pleasure.

Laxus truly closed his eyes and shrouded himself in darkness, recollecting the amazing experience and recording it for eternity. He realised that was one of the very few things he was bound to never forget for the rest of his life.

He heaved strong breaths through his nose, feeling too lucky.

And when he thought it was over, Erza still has not vacated her place on top of Laxus. Laxus' cock was still intact in her vagina, and she was not willing to let go. She continued like Laxus had not gone to ejaculation- like Laxus was a sex machine and that climax he had reached was nothing but a temporary glitch.

Fortunately, even after that huge explosion, Laxus' cock had not gone limp. It was still hard as a rod and that was something Erza truly loved about him. Using that to her advantage, Erza played him like a doll and continued to ride him like an indomitable stallion.

* * *

The evening had long expired. The night had taken over the city and the stars had twinkled a few dozen times as they were finally done. It was almost midnight, indeed, and Laxus was finally done after seven ejaculation shots.

That was probably the longest streak he has ever had. He had had a lot of experience in the field of pleasuring women before he met Erza, but tonight he was the one being pleasured, and he was glad. Truly, Laxus acknowledged that his wife has never been better than she was tonight- and she was indescribably perfect tonight.

"I'm so glad I married you, Erza..." Laxus resounded in his mind several times. "I love you so much for what you did today..."

He then fell asleep as she exited the room, the door closed behind her, leaving Laxus still tied up in his muscularly naked glory, and _used_.

...

The next morning was chilly. The sun was absent and the breeze was cold, as usual. Laxus awoke to the almost frigid air piercing through his ribs. He found himself to be naked, and free.

The ropes or chains or whatever they were, were gone and so were his gag and blindfold. His head was still quite dizzy, but he rose up from his bed and walked towards the nightstand by the window, where a jug and an empty glass were placed.

He grabbed the jug by the handle and poured water into the glass while gazing outside the window. He saw the orange falling leaves and the roasted brown barks. He then saw a limousine pull up- his limousine, and from inside emerged his wife Erza, carrying a suitcase.

His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the glass unknowingly, shattering it into shards and sending a shockwave down his perfect body.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? Let me know. Should I continue with this story, or just abandon it? Does it suck? Seriously, let me know.


End file.
